teletraanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Touch
The Touch es una canción interpretada por el cantante Stan Bush. Aparece en la película original de Transformers de 1986, durante la pelea decisiva entre Optimus Prime y Megatron, como asi tambien en la banda sonora que se publicó el año siguiente y en varios albumes posteriores. Letras |-|Original= You got the touch You got the power After all is said and done You've never walked, you've never run, You're a winner You got the moves, you know the streets Break the rules, take the heat You're nobody's fool You're at your best when the goin' gets rough You've been put to the test, but it's never enough You got the touch You got the power When all hell's breakin' loose You'll be riding the eye of the storm You got the heart You got the motion You know that when things get too tough You got the touch You never bend, you never break You seem to know just what it takes You're a fighter It's in the blood, it's in the will It's in the mighty hands of steel When you're standin' your ground And you never get hit when your back's to the wall Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all You got the touch You got the power When all hell's breakin' loose You'll be riding the eye of the storm You got the heart You got the motion You know that when things get too tough You got the touch You're fightin' fire with fire You know you got the touch You're at your best when the road gets rough You've been put to the test, but it's never enough You got the touch You got the power You got the touch You got the power |-|Tradución= Tienes el tacto Tienes el poder Después de todo está dicho y hecho Nunca te has apartado, ni has huido, Tu eres un ganador Tienes los movimientos, conoces las calles Rompes las reglas, tomas el calor No eres el tonto de nadie Sabes que hacer si las cosas se ponen difíciles Has sido puesto a prueba, pero nunca es suficiente Tienes el tacto Tienes el poder Cuando todo este perdido Tu estarás manejando el ojo de la tormenta Tienes el corazón Tienes el movimiento Sabes que si las cosas se complican Tu tienes el tacto Tu nunca te doblegas, nunca te quiebras Pareces saber exactamente lo que hace falta Eres un luchador Está en tu sangre, en tu voluntad Está en tus manos poderosas de acero Cuando estás de pie en tu tierra Y nunca recibes un golpe cuando estás contra la pared Lucharas hasta el final y te llevarás todo Tienes el tacto Tienes el poder Cuando todo este perdido Tu estarás manejando el ojo de la tormenta Tienes el corazón Tienes el movimiento Sabes que si las cosas se complican Tu tienes el tacto Tu lucharás fuego con fuego Sabes que tienes el tacto Sabes que hacer si las cosas se ponen difíciles Has sido puesto a prueba, pero nunca es suficiente Tienes el tacto Tienes el poder Tienes el tacto Tienes el poder Videos thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de G1